johnnybravofandomcom-20200213-history
Gene Grillo
Eugene Marcus "Gene" Grillo (born January 15, 1971) was a writer of Johnny Bravo from seasons 2-3. He worked on various shows, such as Jimmy Neutron, Back at the Barnyard, Breadwinners, Pinky Malinky, etc. Episodes Written Season 2: * 14b: Moby Jerk (teleplay with Jed Spingarn) * 15b: Johnny's Inferno (with Jed Spingarn) * 15c: Forest Chump (with Jed Spingarn) * 16a: Karma Krisis * 16c: The Prince and the Pinhead (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 17b: Cover Boy * 17c: To Helga and Back * 18a: Endless Bummer (with John Crane) * 18c: Bravo 13 (with Jed Spingarn) * 19a: Doormates (with John Crane) * 19c: Johnny's Guardian Angel (with Jed Spingarn) * 20a: I, Fly (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 20b: Schnook of the North * 20c: Charm School Johnny 9with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 21b: A Boy And His Bird (with Jed Spingarn) * 21c: Ape is Enough (with Jed Spingarn and Wendell Morris) * 22a: Panic in Jerky Town (with John Crane) * 22c: Mama's New Boyfriend (with Jed Spingarn) * 23a: Welcome Back, Bravo (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 23b: The Man With The Golden Gut (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 23c: Aunt Katie's Farm (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 24a: A League Of His Own (with Jed Spingarn) * 24b: Johnny Goes To Camp (with Jed Spingarn) * 24c: Buffoon Lagoon (with John Crane) * 25a: Brave New Johnny * 25b: Witless (with Jed Spingarn) * 25c: Carl Be Not Proud (with Jed Spingarn) * 26a: El Bravo Magnifico (with Jed Spingarn) * 26b: Johnny-O And Juliet * 26c: Clan Of The Cave Boob (with Jed Spingarn) * 27a: Galaxy Boy (with Jed Spingarn) * 27b: Damien's Day Out (with Jed Spingarn) * 27c: Noir Johnny * 28a: Hail To The Chump (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 28b: A Fool For Sister Sara * 28c: Days Of Blunder (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 29a: Pop Art Johnny (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 29b: Dude Ranch Doofus * 30b: Law and Disorder (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 30c: Tooth or Consequences (with Jed Spingarn) * 31a: The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 31c: Free Pookey (with John Crane) * 32a: Good Knight Johnny (with Jed Spingarn) * 32b: Balloon Platoon (with Lynell H. Forestall) * 32c: The Clueless Kid (with Jed Spingarn) * 33a: Yukon Yutz * 33b: Prep School Johnny (with John Crane) * 33c: Send in the Clones * 34a: Loch Ness Johnny (with Jed Spingarn) * 34b: Den Mother Johnny (with Jed Spingarn) * 34c: Quo Doofus (with Jed Spingarn) * 35a: As I Lay Hiccupping (as John Crane) * 35b: Marine Maroon (with Gene Grillo) * 35c: Thunder God Johnny (with Gene Grillo) Season 3: * 36b: In the Line of Johnny (with John Crane) * 36c: Fugitive Johnny * 37a: Virtual Johnny) (with Kirk Tingblad) * 37b: Hold That Schmoe * 37c: Hunted! (with John Crane) * 38a: Candidate Johnny (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 38b: Air Bravo (with Jed Spingarn) * 38c: Johnny B. Badd (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 39a: Scoop Bravo (with John Crane) * 39b: The Incredible Shrinking Johnny (with Jed Spingarn) * 39c: Backdraft (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 40a: The Johnny Bravo Affair * 40b: Biosphere Johnny (with Jed Spingarn) * 40c: Spa Spaz (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 41a: Fool for a Day (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 41b: In Your Dreams (with Jed Spingarn) * 41c: Some It Like Stupid (with Jed Spingarn) * 42a: Dental Hijinks (with Jed Spingarn) * 42b: Little Red Riding Johnny * 42c: Pouch Potato (with Jed Spingarn) * 43a: Jurassic Dork (with Paul Kozlowsky) * 43b: Mascot Academy (with Paul Kozlowsky and Jed Spingarn) * 43c: Full Metal Johnny * 44a: Johnny on Ice! (with Paul Kozlowsky and Jed Spingarn) * 44b: Robo-Mama (with Paul Kozlowsky and Jed Spingarn) * 44c: 20,000 Leagues Over My Head (with Jed Spingarn) * 45a: I Dream of Johnny (with Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 45b: One Angry Bravo (with Jed Spingarn) * 45c: Carnival of the Darned * 46a: A Walk on the Stupid Side (with Paul Kozlowsky and Jed Spingarn) * 46b: Lone Star Bravo (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 46c: Enter the Chipmunk (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 47a: The Great Bunny Book Ban (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 47b: Toy Boy Johnny (with Paul Kozlowsky and Jed Spingarn) * 47c: Frankenbravo (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 48a: Lodge Brother Johnny (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 48b: Bootman (with Paul Kozlowsky and Jed Spingarn) * 48c: Freudian Dip (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 49a: Lord of the Links (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 49b: Chain Gang Johnny (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 49c: Lumberjack Johnny (with John Crane and Jed Spingarn) * 50a: Auteur! Auteur! (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 50b: Runaway Train (with Paul Kozlowsky and Jed Spingarn) * 50c: A Reject Runs Through It (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 51a: The Island of Mrs. Morceau (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 51b: The Color of Mustard (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 51c: Third Dork from the Sun (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 52a: The Hansel & Gretel Project (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) * 52c: Get Stinky! (with and Jed Spingarn and Paul Kozlowsky) Category:Writers